In The Paws Of Fate
This is a fanfic written by Hollyleafisawesome, or Holly. Prologue A cat wandered through the forest, eyes clouded without emotion. The cat's fur was brown tabby, and her eyes were green. Her eyes seemed sightless, but the cat seemed to know what was happening all around her. "Stop!" a tom rushed out of the thick undergrowth. He had long gray fur, and amber eyes. "You know us of StarClan voted that we wouldn't leave the grounds of StarClan! You know the Council would-" "The Council would do what?" the tabby whipped around, "What would they do Birchclaw?" Birchclaw blinked in suprise, "Don't need to freak out about it! But you know that you'd get in huge trouble..." "And why should I care?" the blind cat blinked. "And why do you of all cats care?" Birchclaw sighs, "You are well aware why, Embercloud. I know you were there when they killed Falconflight..." Embercloud sighs, looking weak, "You know I need to tell the she kit, you know that if I don't she go bad. She will end up like Starwing, and I don't think even the Council want that." She said the final part in a hiss. Birchclaw looks at he, eyes unable to be read, even if Embercloud wasn't blind, "Well then, is your choice, if you think it's so important that you'd risk your life..." Embercloud looks at him, her voice no more than a whisper, "Thank you Birchclaw, you won't tell anyone?" When Birchclaw opened his mouth to speak, a tom with dark fur, and icy blues eyes leapt down from one of the trees, "Oh Emberflight, he might not tell," he unsheathed his claws, "But keep in mind that I will!" Embercloud hissed, "Really?" Her fur stood on end, and her blind eyes were closed. "Yes really, and you will never be welcome here in StarClan! Either you stay with one of the clans, or you return here, just to die at the paws of one of the members of the Council!" The tom stepped toward her, his teeth bared, "Goodbye Emberflight!" "Run!" Yowled Birchclaw, he leapt at the dark furred tom, "Quickly!" Emberflight heeded his advice, turning around and pelting towards the edge of StarClan. In order to get into the living world, they needed to jump from the cliff. Emberflight closed her eyes, then she leapt, paws in front of her. Falling... She was falling... Chapter 1 Emberpaw raced through the forest, it was her first day as an apprentice! Her mentor Rainfeather pelted after her, "Wait, you aren't going to learn the territory by tromping through it!" Emberpaw came to a sudden stop, on the edge of a ravine. She turned to look at her mentor, "I probably would've been fine without you interrupting me while running!" Rainfeather let out an annoyed hiss, "Well who's the mentor here?" She flicked her tail angrily. "You." Emberpaw padded up to the very edgeof the steep ravine. At the bottom there was a raging river. Emberpaw let out a scared whimper, and she scrambled back to her mentor's side. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, "That could've been horrible..." "Yes, it couild've." Rainfeathr hissed, then her voice grew soft, "To many cats have died because of that ravine." Category:Hollyleafisawesome's Fanfictions